In this revised submission, the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC) Divisions of Adult and Pediatric Hematology/Oncology, the Department of Radiation Oncology, the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (UNC-LCCC) and the Division of Gastroenterology and Hepatology propose to create the UNC Oncology Clinical/Translational Research Training Program (OCT-RTP). All four of the components will contribute mentors and research resources to the proposed training program, and all components except UNC-LCCC will contribute scholars. OCT-RTP will admit two scholars per year. Thus, in Year One, the Program will sponsor two scholars. In Years Two - Five, the Program will sponsor four scholars (two new, two continuing). The PI, Dr. Richard Goldberg, is Professor and Chief of Hematology/Oncology and UNC-LCCC Associate Director for Clinical Research and has extensive experience in the direction, planning, and execution of oncology clinical trials. The program's objectives are to establish a highly motivated and rigorously trained cadre of physician clinical researchers who are competitive in seeking research support and who will become successful, independent patient-oriented cancer investigators. Training resources that will be available for the OCT-RTP include: the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center, the North Carolina Cancer Hospital, the UNC School of Medicine K30 Clinical Research Curriculum and the UNC Program on Ethnicity Culture and Health Outcomes. X The goals of the OCT-RTP are to increase the quality and quantity of patient-oriented research, including all phases of clinical research and particularly that involving a translational component. The foundation of the proposed training program will be the participation of highly qualified basic science and clinical mentors assigned to each scholar with mentoring activities coordinated by a mentor integration panel. An internal advisory committee that includes senior faculty from each of the four components will select and monitor the progress of scholars, while an external advisory committee will review the program annually. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]